Will You Marry Me?
by onewidie98
Summary: Tao ditinggal kekasihnya selama 2 tahun. Kenapa kekasihnya meninggalkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao? Taoris/Kristao! Full Tao Sides! Oneshoot!


Will You Marry Me?

Genre : Angst

Cast : Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao

Rating : PG – 17

Warning : Typo, Failed, Amburadul~

Author : eidiw(?)

Author baru dengan story baru! :D"  
Sebenarnya ff ini castnya dulu Jonghyun sama Key, tapi ane edit jadi Kris sama Tao :D  
Semoga suka :D

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah dua tahun …" gumam seorang namja sambil menatap pemandangan indah sunset dengan matahari yang siap tenggelam berwrna orange kemerahan. Memikirkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Merindukan semua yang ada pada diri kekasihnya itu. Mencoba tenang dengan kepergian kekasihnya yang sudah dua tahun ini.

Menangis. Lagi-lagi cuma ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Menangis sepertinya sudah menjadi sahabat namja ini selama kepergian kekasihnya itu. Menangis seperti sudah kebiasaannya setiap mengingat kekasihnya. Menangis seperti sudah menjadi bagian dri hidupnya selama dua tahun. Dan menangis seperti sebuah keharusan untuk mencoba melupakannya.

Hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Ya mungkin yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengkhayalkan cerita cintanya. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan berfikiran positif atas kepergian kekasihnya itu. Mungkin ia sedang kerja diluar negeri atau sedang kuliah diluar negeri. Tapi hal itu tidak meyakinkan dihatinya. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya itu sejahat itu padanya. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya tidak memberitahunya jika kekasihnya itu pergi hanya ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya atau bekerja disana. Hidup sudah canggih. Lagipula kekasihnya tak sepelit itu padanya.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin adalah hari jadian kita. Yang keempat tahun, gege.." lirihnya. Ia mulai menangis lagi. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil. Hatinya sangat sakit, begitu sakit sampai angin mulai bertiupan dan membuat namja ini kedinginan. Sepertinya angin merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita namja ini.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. mencoba mengenang masa-masa indah bersama kekasihnya itu. Kris. Ia mulai mengingat saat kejadian birthday party nya waktu itu. Tepat pada saat Kris mengatakan isi hatinya.

**Flashback **

"Happy birthday Tao!"

"Panda! Happy Birthday!"

Ucapan demi ucapan terdengar dri telinga namja bernama Tao. Ia tersenyum dan menangis. Menangis bahagia tentunya. Ia bahagia krna masih ada yang mengingat hari ulangtahunnya. Dengan wajah yang dilumuri cream cakenya yang diolesi dengan jail oleh teman-teman dekatnya ia menangis terharu. Selama kepergian orangtuanya yang meninggal saat ia umur 15 tahun. Ia merasa kesepian, tapi ia tak merasakan kesepian itu dengan lama. Ia punya teman, banyak teman.

"Xie xie semua, aku…sangat berterimakasih. Kalian adalah temanku yang baik.." gumamnya sambil mengambil secarik tissue dan mengelap cream cake diwajahnya. Teman-temannya mulai memeluknya. Itu membuatnya susah menahan rasa ingin menangisnya ini. Ia sangat berterimakasih dengan tuhan yang telah menciptakan mereka dan mentakdirkan mereka menjadi bagian dri hidupnya.

Kado demi kado diberikan kepadanya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Ia mulai terharu lagi melihat temannya memberinya hadiah. Ia merasa merepotkan mereka untuk merayakan ultahnya seperti ini. Kehadiran teman-temannya sudah menjadi kesenangan buatnya. Tanpa memberi kado padanya pun ia tetap senang.

Sampai akhirnya tiba seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang ia sukai sejak ia berkenalan dengannya. Orang itu memberikan sebuah kado kecil dibungkus kertas kado berwrna biru lembut dan dilengkapi dengan senyuman indah orang ini membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki orang ini, tapi sayang orang itu seorang namja sepertinya.

"Happy birthday Tao…" namja itu tersenyum lagi. Senyuman itu… Senyuman yang selalu membuat namja bernama Tao ini semangat dan melupakan statusnya yang tidak mempunyai orangtua yang lengkap. Teman-teman Tao yang lain bersorak-sorak menggodanya. Ya mungkin mereka tau kalau Tao menyukainya—tidak, hanya beberapa orang yang tau. Mungkin sebagian tau gosipnya atau hanya ikut-ikutan dengan yang lain. Who knows..

"Buka! bukaa! buka!" sorak teman-teman Tao dengan semangat. Tao tersipu malu. Ia membuka pita dikado itu dan membuka kertas kadonya. Ia terkejut saat melihat kotak kecil yang berkaca transparan dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung liontin. Dan bernametag Wu Yi Fan's. Tao terkejut.

Tao masih terkejut begitu juga berapa temannya yang melihat kado pemberian Kris. Kris tersenyum, hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil kado itu dri Tao dan membukanya. Tao makin terkejut saat Kris mengeluarkan kalungnya membuat teman-teman Tao melihat kalung itu dengan jelas.

"Tao…aku mencintaimu." Tao menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia terkejut bukan main. Namja yang ia suka..menyukainya juga.

"Kau boleh menganggapku gila karena aku menyukaimu yang status gendernya sama denganku. Tapi..aku tetap saja mencintaimu tak memperdulikan gender kita berdua.." teman-teman Tao menganga lebar, ada pula yang sebagian terharu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku gila…tergila-gila padamu." Tao merasakan badannya melayang entah kemana. Apakah ia bermimpi?

"Apakah kau menyukaiku juga, Tao?" keheningan terpecahkan oleh teman-teman Tao yang mulai bersorak-sorai membuat Tao bingung, kenapa bisa temannya tak menganggap hal ini aneh? Kris itu namja sepertinya. Bukankah hal ini sangat aneh dan…menjijikan?

Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tak menjawab pernyataan cinta Kris, ia masih bingung. Sementara teman-temannya asik bersorak-sorai kepada Tao dan menyuruh Tao untuk menerimanya. Sampai ada yang berkata.

"Terima saja Tao! Kami semua tau kalau kau menyukainya! Jangan kau pedulikan soal ia namja sepertimu. Kami semua memakluminya! Kalian memang cocok!"

"Dia benar. Tao ayo terima dia! Jarang ada namja bermata elang yang baik dan tampan seperti Kris!"

Didalam hati, Tao tertawa. Tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya yang kedua. Ya memang dia namja yang tampan. Rahangnya, hidungnya, matanya, serta bibirnya, membuatnya sering memikirkannya setiap hari.

Tao mulai berfikir. Soal status gender. Sejak perasaannya kepada Kris muncul, ia sering sekali bertanya pada langit dan isinya. Apakah keputusannya menyukai seorang Kris adalah salah? Memang dia tak punya orangtua, tpi setidaknya ia masih punya keluarga lain di keluarga orangtuanya. Ia takut ia dicap anak nakal dan dibilang anak 'gay' krna ia menyukai seorang namja.

Namun, ia sangat menyukai namja didepannya ini. Sangat menyukainya. Ia bisa melawan orang yang menentang hubungannya. Ia berhak melakukan itu. Krna yang merasakan cintanya adalah dia. Bukan orang yang menentangnya. Lagipula Tao tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang lain.

Ia mulai menangis. Menangis mengingat perkataan terakhir ummanya sebelum meninggal.

"Tao, kalau umma meninggal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan biarkan orang lain membuatmu menangis. Kau harus semangat menjalani hidupmu, jangan sperti appamu itu. Kejarlah mimpimu. Kejarlah cintamu. Dan soal pacar, umma serahkan padamu. Entah itu siapa, yang jelas jgn bikin ia sakit hati. Terserah padamu mau seorang yeoja atau namja. Umma tak memikirkan hal itu. Yang jelas umma senang jika kau senang, Zi Tao."

Saat ummanya mengatakan hal itu sempat Tao dibuat bingung. Namja? Ia berfikir ia tak mungkin menyukai seorang namja. Tapi saat ia melihat Kris. Ia telah menarik kata-katanya sendiri.

Spontan Tao memeluk namja didepannya. Tak ingin mengingat kepergian orangtuanya itu. Namja didepannya bingung dan ia mencoba menenangkan Tao. Tao melepas pelukannya itu lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu gege, sangat mencintaimu.."

**Flashback End **

Tao memegang kalungnya. Ya, kalung bernametag Wu Yi Fan's pemberian Kris saat ia ulang tahun. Saat itu Jonghyun juga memberitahu mengapa ia membuat nametag bernamakan nama kepanjangannya, bukan nama Tao.

"_Kau adalah milikku. Milikku yang berharga, dan akupun milikmu. Karena itulah aku memberikan kalung ini kepadamu."_

Ia mengelus-elus kalungnya itu dan menatapnya. Kalung ini kalung yang sangat berharga. Tao pernah kehilangan kalung ini sekali saat ia berenang bersama Kris. Ia sempat bingung dan sampai-sampai menangis karena tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Sampai akhirnya Kris menenangkannya dan memberi kalung yang Tao cari dan berkata.

"_Kau sangat ceroboh baby, untung ada aku.." _

Tao tersenyum, Kris sangat baik. Ia sangat mencintai namja blonde dengan mata layaknya elang itu. Jika Tao kehilangan sesuatu, pasti akan ditemukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ada barang yang tergeletak ditebing disebelah pantai tempat Tao duduk dan memandangi sunset yang akan muncul beberapa menit lagi. Ia mengambil barang itu dan ternyata barang itu adalah sebuah bungkus pocky. Ia tersenyum. Ia mengingat kejadian memalukan direstaurant tempat Kris bekerja saat itu.

**Flashback **

Kring. Bunyi bel yang terotomatis jika pintu depan restaurant terbuka itu berbunyi, membuat Kris bergegas mendekati pelanggannya.

"Selamat datang— Tao?" Tao tersenyum dan memberi sekotak nasi kepada Kris. Kris hanya menatap Tao bingung. Selama ini ia belum pernah memberitahu Tao kalau ia bekerja direstaurant. Ia takut jika ia memberitahu hal ini kepada Tao. Kekasihnya itu anak dari orang konglomerat. Semua orang tahu itu. Karena itulah ia tak pernah memberitahu Tao karena takut kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkannya hanya karena ia bekerja menjadi pelayan restaurant.

"Kok diam saja, gege? Gege sakit? " Kris yang sejak tadi melamun mengerjap matanya lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Duibuqi baby. Aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku bekerja di—"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, gege. Tapi lain kali beritahu aku, ne? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau bekerja disini.. ngomong-ngomong dimana manajernya?" Kris terdiam lalu ia tersenyum kepada Tao. Ia sangat beruntung sekali punya kekasih seperti Tao.

"Untuk apa memangnya mencari manajerku?" Tao tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Kris. Kris mengajak Tao menuju dapur, membuat Tao bingung.

"Hanya ingin izin padanya kalau aku ingin mengobrol dengan kekasihku disini. Ngapain bawa aku kesini?" Tao mulai melihat-lihat isi dapur sambil mengambil spatula yang tergeletak disamping kompor gas yang tersedia disana.

"Kok kotor sih. Kenapa gak dicuci?" Tao langsung menuju wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya!" Kris merampas spatula dri tangan Tao tapi Tao menepisnya dan mencuci kembali spatula yang ada dipegangannya. Kris hanya diam ditempat sambil menatapnya. Tao adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai kebersihan, dan ia juga suka berlama-lamaan di dapur.

"Bersih deh! Sepertinya aku harus bekerja disini…hehe." Tao tersenyum sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah. Tiba-tiba Kris memegang tangannya dan mengelap tangannya. Tao hanya menatapnya.

"Jika kau mau kerja disini. Mungkin aku akan selalu bersamamu disini. Kau menjadi chefnya sementara aku jdi pelayannya yang siap membawakan bahan-bahan yang kau perlukan nnti." Kris mengecup punggung tangan Tao dengan lembut. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Tao. Membuat Kris terkikik lalu memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Kris berbisik tepat ditelinga Tao yang membuat suara Kris terasa seperti listrik yang mengalir dari telinga ke otak sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya seakan terbang ke langit yang tinggi.

"Gege….kau..me-menyakitiku.." gumam Tao sambil memukul-mukul punggung kekasihnya, Kris sejak tadi memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Membuatnya sesak dan susah bernafas.

"Gege! Lepaskan aku…su-sah bernafas!" Kris tak menghiraukan perkataan Tao. Ia masih saja memeluk panda kesayangannya dengan erat.

"I wont let you go." Tao terdiam dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"I know that.." Tao tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya singkat. Membuat Kris tertawa melihat aksi kekasihnya.

Kris mengajak Tao ke ruang istirahat untuk karyawan didalam dapur. Tao terpukau dengan desain tempat ini, semuanya serba hitam putih—warna kesukaannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan ruangan ini." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Tempat ini nyaman sekali. Aku suka!" Tao tersenyum manis yang membuat Kris gemas padanya.

"Gege…" Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang sudah duduk di sofa berwarna putih tulang.

"Iya?" Tao menepuk-nepuk sofa, menyuruh Kris duduk disebelahnya.

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka hanya sibuk memandang pemandangan malam yang sangat indah sambil tersenyum. Tao menoleh dan melihat Kris yang sedang menatap pemandangan didepannya. Tao tersenyum, ia mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang sempurna itu, hidungnya, matanya, pipinya, dagunya, dan bibirnya. Tao tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki namja sebaik dan seromantis seperti Kris.

Tiba-tiba Kris menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kotak Pocky. Ia mengambilnya dan mengambil satu Pocky dan memakannya. Tao yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kotak Pocky yang dipegang kekasihnya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kris yang disambut anggukan semangat oleh Tao. Kris langsung mengambil satu Pocky dan menaruhnya dibibirnya.

"Kalau begitu ambillah pocky ini dgn bibirmu dri bibirku." Semburat merah langsung muncul dari pipi Tao. Wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Ke-kenapa harus mengambilnya dengan bibirku?!" pekik Tao yang disambut tawa oleh Kris.

"Ayolah! Sekali-kali!" ajak namjanya. Dasar pervert..

Dengan takut-takut, Tao memakan pocky yang diselipkan dibibir Kris. Kris ikut mengigitnya. Terus menggigit, sampai pockynya hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Tao berhenti menggigit pockynya. Begitu juga Kris. Tao menatap Kris begitu juga Kris. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Kris menatap Tao seperti berkata 'ayo tinggal sedikit lagi!'

Tao masih terdiam. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah diruangan ini ada orang selain mereka berdua? Jika ketahuan, ini akan menjadi topik hangat di restaurant ini.

"Oh iya yah restaurantnya kan tdi sepi apalagi dapurnya." Gumam Tao dalam hati sambil menatap Kris yang sudah menunggunya. Tao hanya pasrah lalu ia langsung melanjutkan 'Pocky Kiss'nya. Ia menggigitnya sedangkan Kris hanya diam. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Kris sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sebentar lagi. Tao mulai merasakan keringatnya bercucuran dijidatnya. Sampai akhirnya..

"Kri—kalian…"

Tao langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dri Kris sedangkan Kris hanya menatap orang yang memanggilnya sambil menggigit sisa pocky yang ada dimulutnya.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tao tersontak kaget. Teman baiknya bekerja dengan Kris?

"Luhan gege?"

"Kalian sedang apa tadi?" Luhan langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Tao yang kagetnya luar biasa dan Kris yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Seharusnya aku merekamnya dan menunjukkan kepada Sehunnie ya!"

"XI LUHAN!"

**Flashback End **

Tao tertawa pelan. Padahal saat itu bibirnya sudah hampir dekat dengan bibir Kris. Namun, kedatangan Luhan saat itu membuat mereka berdua gagal melakukan first Pocky Kiss mereka. Tao meletakkan kotak Pocky itu kembali lalu ia menatap matahari yang siap tenggelam beberapa menit lagi.

Tao tersenyum, angin-angin mulai membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Tao pun berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kebawah dipantai dan mulai bergegas pulang.

Diperjalanan ia tidak sengaja melihat sesosok namja dan yeoja sedang berciuman. Tao mendengus sebal lalu kembali pergi menuju mobilnya. Namun, ia mulai mengingat satu kejadian bersama Kris.

First Kiss nya bersama Kris.

Saat itu kejadiannya dirumah Tao. Cukup aneh saat itu. Kris ingin sekali ke rumah namjachingunya itu. Dibenak Tao saat itu, ia berfikir sepertinya Kris ingin menidurinya. Tao mulai merasa takut, ia belum pernh melakukan hal itu apalagi mengajak kekasihnya itu ke rumahnya. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang ia fikirkan, mereka disana hanya menonton sebuah film dikaset yang baru dibeli Kris sebelum pergi ke rumah Tao. Film romantis.

Sempat saat itu Tao menangis krna terharu, di film tersebut seorang namjachingu dri yeojanya itu mengalami kecelakaan parah dan hampir meregut nyawanya. Tao terharu dan menangis sedangkan Kris berusaha menenanginya. Film tersebut ternyata endingnya adalah Sad ending. Tao makin menangis saat namja di film itu meninggal. Kris sudah berusaha menenanginya tapi tak bisa. Hal yang bisa membuatnya diam adalah membungkam mulut Tao. Akhirnya Kris mencium bibir Tao. Saat filmnya habis, mereka berdua masih menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tao tertawa, saat itu dia seperti anak kecil. Hanya menangis krna sebuah film.

Mataharipun mulai tenggelam. Ia tersenyum, pemandangan sangat indah disana. Tao sebenarnya tak ingin pergi dri sini. Tapi ini sudah malam. Pasti temannya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Iapun beranjak mendekati mobilnya yg diparkirkan dekat pantai dan masuk kemobil. Ia terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan spion depan mobilnya yang ada didalam mobil. Ada fotonya bersama Kris.

Ia tersenyum, hatinya sakit. Foto itu, diambil saat dua hari sebelum Kris pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana. Foto termanis dari foto-foto bersama Kris yang lain. Foto itu diambil di depan makan ibunya Tao. Aneh bukan? Mengapa fotonya diambil dipemakaman ibunya. Well ceritanya panjang ..

**Flashback **

Hari ini adalah 20 tahun ibunya sudah tertanam ditanah dan rohnya pergi kesurga. Tao mengajak Kris pergi ke makamibunya. Ibunya pernh berpesan padanya sebelum ibunya meninggal.

"_Tao. Jika kau punya pasangan suatu saat nnti. Datanglah ke makam ibu saat ibu sudah dimakamkan pada saat ke 20 tahun bersama pasanganmu. Dan baca surat ini didepannya dipemakaman ibu. Supaya ibu bisa mendengarnya walau ibu sudah tak punya nyawa. Dan janjilah pada ibu. Jangan biarkan hubunganmu seperti sebuah drama. Kau tahu kan ibu tak menyukai drama?" _ Tao tertawa. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit waktu itu.

"_Dan baca surat ini dengan lantang dan tatap matanya. Berjanjilah padanya dengan membaca surat ini. Mungkin ini konyol tapi ibu sangat ingin kau melakukan ini. Dan ibu mau jika umurmu sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Janjilah pada ibu kau harus menikahinya !" _ Tao sempat bingung saat itu.

"Tapi bu! Menurutku 25 tahun bukan umur yang cukup untukku. Aku harus bekerja dulu dan mencari uang untuk menikahi kekasihku suatu saat—"

"_Shut! Dengarkan ibu! Kau tak bisa membantah apa kata ibu! Kau mau ibu menangis dan mengutukmu didunia ibu yang baru nnti?" _

Keypun terdiam.

"Tapi bu. Dritadi ibu bilang soal pasangan! Dan..aku tak ingin ibu meninggal! Ibu tahu kan umurku masih 15 tahun? Aku belum siap!"

"_Kau harus siap akan segalanya nak. Ibu sudah sakit keras begini, ayahmu juga sudah meninggal krna perkelahiannya bersama temannya. Ibu sudah tak kuat hidup lagi.." _

Air matanyapun mulai mengalir tak karuan. Tao memang tak bisa ditinggal oleh ibunya. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Ibu aku mohon! Temani aku sampai aku menikah nnti! Aku ingin ibu melihatku menikah dengan orang yang kusayangi! Kumohon ibu kuatlah sekali lagi untukku!"

"_Maaf Tao, ibu tidak bisa. Ibu ingin kau mandiri..mungkin dengan ini kau bisa belajar. Ibu sepertinya sudah sangat lelah. Dan satu lagi ibu selalu memaafkan kesalahanmu, nak. Jadi tenanglah selama ibu pergi. Ibu telah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik—" _

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya saat ini. Pasti ibunya akan senang jika ia membawa Kris makam ibunya hari ini. Ia sudah memegang surat yang agak lumayan sudah menguning krna terlalu lama disimpan dan agak berdebu. Surat ini, pemberian terakhir dri ibunya. Dan ia juga sudah menggandeng pasangannya. Kris.

"Baby, kita mau ke pemakaman ibumu?"

"Iya.. Aku akan memperkenalkan gege kepada ibuku. Pasti ibuku akan senang.."

"Tapi aku takut yang ada ibumu tak tenang disana krna pasangan anaknya adalah seorang namja seperti—"

"Shuuut! Ibuku pernh bilang 'Kalau anakku bahagia, pasti ibunya akan bahagia juga' pasti ibumu juga begitukan dulu.."

"Iya..aku juga merindukan ibuku. Sehabis ke pemakaman ibumu, kita ke pemakaman ibuku ya…aku juga merindukannya.."

"Baiklah.. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada ibumu..semoga disana ibumu menerimaku.." Tao tersenyum. Tao dan Kris sama-sama mempunyai nasib yang menyedihkan. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal.

Orangtuanya meninggal disaat umurnya 7 tahun. Tao masih beruntung dibanding Kris. Kris termasuk orang yg tidak terlalu mampu. Saat ibu dan ayahnya meninggal tak ada yang menemaninya lagi. ia tinggal disebuah tempat yang isinya orang yang penuh orang-orang yang tak punya keluarga sepertinya. Sedangkan Tao, ia dijaga oleh neneknya saat ibunya meninggal. Tapi walaupun harta berlimpah dan fasilitas banyak, tidak ada cinta disaat ia dijaga oleh neneknya. Sengsara. Hanya itu yang bisa Tao dapat selama diasuh oleh neneknya.

"Kita sudah sampai.." Tao pun turun dari mobil Kris dan tersenyum sambil menatap pemandangan sunyi nan suci di pemakaman.

Tao dan Kris pun berjalan menuju pemakaman ibunya dan akhirnya ia sudah didepan pemakaman ibunya. Ia menatap nisan ibunya yang didepannya ada foto ibunya. Mirip sekali dengan wajahnya.

Tao menaruh bunga mawar putih kesukaan ibunya didepan bingkai foto ibunya lalu tersenyum.

"Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Tao tersenyum.

Tao pun membuka surat yang diberi oleh ibunya sebelum ibunya meninggal. Tao sejenak membacanya dan spontan air matanya bercucuran. Ia terharu.

"Ibu.." gumamnya lirih sambil terus menatap kertas yang ia pegang.

"Aku sudah menepati janjimu sekarang… Aku membawa Kris. Ya, dia kekasihku bu. Dia baik, romantis dan sangat sayang padaku…" Kris tertegun mendengar perkataan Tao lalu tersenyum kepada makam ibu Tao yang ada didepannya.

"Saya Wu Yi Fan, senang bisa berada di depan anda." Tao terdiam lalu memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku kekasih Tao. Aku harap ibu menerima hubungan aneh kami.. Dan aku akan menikahinya suatu saat nnti." Tao terdiam, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Gege…." Kris hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya lalu memeluknya.

**Flashback End**

"Aku pulang—gege?" Tao baru saja sampai dirumahnya dan ia langsung disuguhin pemandangan tak percaya. Kris. Ada didepannya sekarang.

"Tao.." Kris bergumam pelan lalu memeluk badan kekasihnya yang bergetar krna menahan air matanya untuk tetap berada di matanya.

"Ke-kemana s-saja kau!" Tao mulai menangis sambil memukul bahu Kris. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Sampai membuat hati Kris sakit mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Tao, maaf..." Kris berusaha menahan rasa ingin menangisnya sambil memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahatt hikss.." Tao semakin memukul Kris sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan Kris.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Kenapa? KAU JAHAT!" Kris kembali memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat.

Tao menangis. Hatinya dibuat sakit oleh Kris. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada kekasihnya.

"Maaf Tao, aku pergi meninggalkanmu bukan krna aku tak sayang padamu. Maaf.."

"Tapi kau jahat! JAHAT—" spontan Kris langsung membungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya. Tao yang merasakan bibirnya ditempel oleh sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut milik kekasihnya itu mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali. Rasa sakitnya masih meregut hatinya. Sangat sakit.

Kris mulai meneteskan air matanya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia tahu hati Tao sangat sakit sekarang. Membuat hatinya ikut terkoyak krna melihat Tao yang sangat menderita karenanya.

Setelah hampir 2 menit bibir mereka bertautan, Kris melepaskan bibirnya dri bibir Tao, lalu mengusap air mata Tao yang berjatuhan.

"Aku meninggalkanmu krna aku mencari uang untuk menikahimu. Aku berusaha mendapatkan uang dgn cara apa saja untuk menikahimu. Tujuanku adalah menikahimu. Krna aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu" Tao merasa sebuah petir mengenai hatinya. Kaget. Tak percaya.

"Ge-gege…"

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwrna putih, lalu membuka bagian atas kotak tersebut. Saat kotak itu terbuka, ada sebuah cincin yang bersinar disana. Airmata Tao kembali menetes.

"Gege..."

"Maaf aku pergi ke Kanada tanpa seizinmu…" Tao tersontak kaget dan mulai menangis lagi. Kanada itu sangat jauh.

"Aku pergi kesana untuk mencari uang, dan sebagian uangnya aku belanjakan ini.." Air mata Tao semakin mengalir dengan derasnya.

"K-kenapa tidak me-ngatakannya kepadaku dulu!" pekik Tao sambil terus menangis.

"M-maafkan aku.." Kris mengusap air mata Tao lagi.

"Kenapa sejauhitu? Kenapa harus 2 tahun? A-aku—"

"Tao.. Will you marry me?" Kris menatap Tao tepat pada mata panda Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Tao melihat mata Kris. Terdapat sebuah kilatan keseriusan disana.

"_Tao?"_

"_Iya?"_

"_Apa kau mau dinikahi oleh orang yang miskin sepertiku?" _

"_Kenapa gege berkata seperti itu? Mau miskin atau tidak gege tetap Kris dan tetap Kris yang aku cintai.." _

"_Tao, aku tak punya uang untuk menikahimu.." Tao terdiam. _

"_Dan kau tahu, kita perlu banyak uang untuk pernikahan kita suatu saat nnti—"_

"_Kris, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kris terdiam._

"_Aku mencintaimu—"_

"_Terus mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" _

"_Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintai Huang Zi Tao-ku!" Tao terdiam sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Dan aku berani pergi kemana saja untuk mencari uang untuk menikahimu!" _

"I will.." Tao memeluk Kris erat, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Air mata ini…air mata bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

Dimohon reviewnya ya :D


End file.
